Kibahina Hinata Finally Falls
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: This is just a story i have on another site... Enjoy the fluffiness Please R&R KibaHina


KibaHina: Hinata finally falls

One day in Konoha, Hinata and sakura ran into eachother just after getting away from their teammates. "Oh, hi sakura – chan"said Hinata cheerfully. "Hey Hinata, what's up?" said sakura walking along with her. "I was headed to the hotspring, you?" Said Hinata. "Hey I was too, naruto sure is brutal training with." sakura said while laughing a bit. As they were walking to the hotspring, they kept talking about how funny their teams were during training. "And then when Kiba hung upside down his  
shirt fell down, and I was like oh my god!" said Hinata while laughing with sakura.  
"Hinata were here come on" said sakura racing into the hotspring. "Wait up sakura!"  
Yelled Hinata running after her. Finally they got in the hotspring. "Shh, sakura I hear  
something" said Hinata. "What is it Hinata?" said sakura quietly. "I hear someone coming, but on the boys side." said Hinata trying to listen. "Can you tell who it is?" asked sakura. They both put their ears to the wall, then they both gasped. "N-N  
Naruto!?" "K-K-Kiba – kun!?" said sakura and Hinata at the same time. "Hey Hinata,  
you can get your byakugan to see through a wall right?" asked sakura with a devilish  
look in her eye. "Yes, but what are you thinking about doing?" asked Hinata. "Try seeing what they're doing, please." said sakura giving her puppy dog eyes. "Fine just stop giving me the eyes." "Byakugan!" said Hinata "Oh no… I focused too hard, I-Ahh!" Hinata said as she fainted and fell into the water. "**HINATA!**" shouted sakura  
and Kiba heard her.

~ Rewind back to when Hinata and sakura got to the hotspring~ (Kiba/naruto version)

"Hey naruto going into the hotsprings?" said Kiba as he went in with naruto.  
"Yeah I saw sakura head here, so I want to try and listen to her if she talks with any other girls in there" said naruto walking in to the hotspring with Kiba. "Ah now that relaxing" said Kiba as he got in then so did naruto. "You said it Kiba" said naruto. "What are you doing naruto?" said Kiba sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to spy on sakura" said naruto trying to find the hole he made last time he was there. "You poor, poor perv, you do know what will happen to you if sakura catches you spying her, right?" said Kiba trying to get him from the wall.  
"Yeah but she'll never catch me" said naruto "well, it's your funeral." said Kiba starting to relax in the water again.

(Note: this is when Hinata fainted)

"Huh? **HINATA!**" shouted Kiba as he put on his towel and ran into the girls' side.  
(Note: every one has their towels on)  
"What happened?" said Kiba. "I'll tell you after, but Hinata is stuck under water her hand got trapped between the rocks!" said a VERY worried sakura. "I'll get her" said Kiba as he went under the water. 'First I'll make sure she doesn't drown' Kiba thought  
then he blew into Hinata's mouth. 'Next I'll un lodge her hand from the rocks' Kiba thought as he pulled out Hinata's hand. He then came out with an almost drowned Hinata. "Huh? K-Kiba Kun? W-"said Hinata as she almost fainted again at seeing Kiba in just a towel. "Hinata...are you ok?" asked Kiba looking down at her in his arms. Hinata saw how worried and concerned he was about her safety. She started to blush then said "I'm fine, but you can stop holding me now." then Kiba started to blush because he forgot he was still holding her in his arms.  
Then Kiba finally put Hinata down after looking at her beautiful glittering eyes.

After they all got changed, Kiba walked over to Hinata who was talking to sakura.  
"Hey Hinata, could I talk to you in private for a sec?" asked Kiba shyly. "Sure Kiba - kun." said Hinata shyly remembering what just happened before and she was thinking 'maybe I don't like naruto...Kiba is way nicer, sweeter, caring, and he  
saved me several times… I –I –I do love Kiba. I thought he was just doing that because were a team but no he did it because he loves me too...I think, no I hope.' Hinata thought,  
then Kiba took Hinata just around the corner and said "Hinata I have wanted to tell you this for a while now…" "tell me what ki-" but she was to surprised because Kiba had went really close to Hinata now. "Hinata I love you..." Kiba whispered in her ear she was so shocked that he loved her back. "I always have, ever since we were in the academy." said Kiba then he came so close to her lips. Hinata was already blushing like crazy then Kiba gently kissed her on the lips. 'Is this even Kiba? Kiba is always rough like a dog but now...he's as gentle as a sleeping puppy' Hinata thought. Then she started to kiss him back and Kiba was shocked but still continued kissing her. Hinata was in Kiba's arms now as they just stood there both blushing as they kissed. Then sakura and naruto walked over to them but they were to into their kiss to even care. As they finally pull apart Kiba just said "Hinata I really do love you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Hinata just kissed him, Kiba knew she was saying yes. So they went out and started to date in the end.

And that people, is how I believe Hinata would fall for Kiba…

_**The End!**_


End file.
